Bloons
by Eres Li
Summary: Shade, a bloon, is coping with all of the drama that life gives her. This is a story about love and suicide. It's really depressing and it evokes your inner emotions that you can relate to like such as.


Welcome to the wonderful world of Bloons.

I will be taking you to my homeland of Bloonsville. A sprawling metrocity of 942 billion bloons. That's alot.

My name is Shadowloon Hazel Abyssinia Blackheart Manson Iero. But most of my bloomigas call me Shade.

I'm a black bloon. With a pretty decent sized string and great poppability. Alot of bloons see me as an outcast to society but that's only cause they're fucking annoying preppie bimbos. I wish the Monkey would fucking pop them. Alot of people see me as a very quiet shy but that's only because I'm goth and that's just the way I am. [If you all have a prob wit goths then you best be leaving you motherfuckings]. My closet bloomigas know that I don't take shit from anyone. If you have a problem with it then say it to my face.

I'm 16 years old. I've been popped and blown up several times. Sometimes I pop myself cuz I get depressed. Luckily Lipsus blows us back up. At one point I was so derperssed that I prayed to Monkey that I would get popped. He wouldn't allow such a thing. You had to not want to be popped to be popped It's such a difficult process...

More things about me are that I have an ex-gf (I'm bi btw if you have a problem wit it deal wit it]. Her name is Ebii-chan. She's a japanese bloon. She's hawt and we're still friends and all but sometimes I can't stop looking at her super long string and she's just oh-so-poppable.

I almost popped her, but she was just so hawt I couldn't waste her so then I could have an eternal orgasm.

Anywho, I have a bf now. I've had 6 gfs in a row, so I wanted to try something new.

His name is...Saskatoon. He's so orgasmic.

xXxXxXxXx

lemme talk about this fucking baboon named Britney. She's a hot pink sparkly bloon and a stupid fucker. Her bff is name is Yazmin who is also a preppy bitch.

They are so pathetic.

Well Saskatoon use to go out with Britney, like who wod do thit? Anyways, she would make me gelis all the time and it was just so pathetic and immature. Like who does that?

.

Okay so I go to this private boarding school call Bloongriff and it's like for helium-training and shit it's pretty intense. Like we would go on helium missions to the Meso Sphere. I've never been there but I always wanted to.

.Soyeahwegotthatcleared let's get on to the storyyy. lol

xXxXxXxXx

I was at the courtyard listning to Tokio Hotel. I cut myself a couple times and bled but my dark soul just overwrath my depressing abyss of blackness and I decided not to. Beside Saskey called me just when I was about to pop myself. I was in a rly depressing mood that day. I was wearing a cute hello kitty bow in my teased black asian hair wit red tips, and I was wearing some fishnets and boots wit da furr wit da furr XD. they were kuroii desu ne! ^.^

There were bimbos staring at me, I glared at them wit my satanic red eyes and they all got scared and floated away. Stupid momoes.

I texted ebii-chan saying I wana hang but she said she had plans to have a fucking spree wit Yuki-san. ugh cereally? get a room!

Cereally, this is getting annoying. Everytime I wana hang with my fav bloomiga tomodachi ebii-chan she always has to go fuck-off wit her boifurendu Yukii who is a mediocre dunce. WHAT A BITCH.

So I got a misacheivos ide.a. I would make ebii-gelous with Saskatoon! I know its wrong to do that to yewr bff tomodachi who has gotten you threw all the upps downs and turnarounds but I love her 3 and I know what's best for hurr.

I danubed quickly to Sasky's cloud and I saw him making out with Dorothy. A unibrow limbo.

Anger was overrushing me and I screamed to the bottom of my string "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU SLUTT" TO HER FACE. and she stopped.

Dorothy tried to float away but I popped her and laughed because I'm a static and i like people watching in pain.

" Why don't you go fuck yourself and pop!" said Sasky.

" Maybe I will..." I said.

Later that night I attempted Pop but then ebii called me. She wanted to " study" with me.

I was so felizu!

I cried tew hurr and she comforted me.

" i just want to be filled with helium and float away."

" It's k i understand yew."

" I no. i luve yew"

We started frenching smexxingly and hawtly on her cloud. It was so hot. Marlin Mason was playing in the backdrop.

" I can't bleive bloons would cheat on someone. I mean who does that? That's just so messed up. Popping there harts even tho you say I want to pop you so bad. You can't say I pop you to someone if you are just gona go out wit another bloon. And dorothy? Cereally? Kitkat plz!

ashita wa school desu and idkwtf suru.

We have a pop quiz. ugh this is gona be awkwawrd!

sayonarra ;D


End file.
